


Жемчужина Севера

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Character Study, Coda, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Post-Game(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: Ведьмак Геральт подарил ему Новиград. На этот раз сдержать порыв было невозможно.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	Жемчужина Севера

**Author's Note:**

> Мне надо было куда-то слить эмоции от нового ОТП :D
> 
> Фактически кода ко всей ветке квестов третьей игры, ведущей к "Reasons of State" ("Дела государственной важности"): Геральт помог убить Радовида и в конце убил Дийкстру, защищая Роше и Вес. За основу берется вот эта [концовка игры](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIo88o2V0Qw) (пост-Туссент, Цири - наследница Нильфгаарда, Геральт не сошелся ни с Йен, ни с Трисс).  
> Некоторые попытки притянуть за уши книжный канон. Много болтовни и мало экшена.

1

Ваттье полностью подтвердил показания Филиппы. Ведьмак Геральт не только принимал непосредственное участие в заговоре против безумца Радовида, но и собственными руками избавился от Сигизмунда Дийкстры. Насколько далеко в самом деле зашли планы последнего, невозможно было узнать наверняка: тщательно сплетенная сеть информаторов начала стремительно рассыпаться с гибелью паука, однако доклады Ваттье об уцелевших паутинках рисовали картину весьма впечатляющую. 

Ни много ни мало, граф Дийкстра хотел заполучить в свое распоряжение то, что осталось после Радовида. Эмгыр ранее не был склонен недооценивать бывшего главу реданской разведки, теперь же напрашивался вывод, что тот, скорее, был переоценен. Игра с верностью и чувствами ведьмака, начавшись успешно, завершилась глупой провокацией. Дийкстра передавил, поставил его перед слишком простым выбором не в свою пользу. Потерял терпение и утратил контроль над ситуацией в критический момент. Что ж, за нелепые ошибки всегда приходится дорого платить.

Так или иначе, Эмгыр исполнил волю Предназначения. Сыграл свою роль в пророчестве. Если бы он нашел в себе силы забрать Цириллу из замка Стигга, если бы не отпустил ведьмака и чародейку, возможно, сейчас уже разлагался бы в трупной канаве, изрядно поеденный свиньями. Одно решение, принятое на эмоциях и из усыпленной годами верности. Одно чувство. Ни секунды Эмгыр не жалел о нем, и продолжал бы не жалеть до самой смерти, однако быть живым ему нравилось гораздо больше. 

Планы сбывались часто. Желания – почти никогда. Его родная дочь вернулась и по собственной доброй воле заняла свое законное место, обеспечивая Империи стабильное будущее и в частности – процветание завоеванных территорий. Он получил могущественную союзницу в лице Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, и в ней же страховку на случай неизбежно грядущего конфликта с Филиппой Эйльхарт. Что до ведьмака... Ведьмак Геральт подарил ему Север, всего лишь поступая по совести, придерживаясь собственных принципов. Всего лишь защищая друзей.

Как забавно было бы вызвать ведьмака в Вызиму и чествовать его при дворе, перечислив все фактические заслуги. Уничтожение монстров, представляющих опасность для жизни нильфгаардских солдат и управителей на местах, защита лояльных Aen Sidhe и магиков, предотвращение утечки мозгов и талантов в Ковир, помощь в налаживании дипломатических связей со Скеллиге, и, наконец, пальмовая ветвь – за избавление Его Императорского Величества от конкурентов.

Во избежание скандала с дочерью Эмгыр сдержал порыв и не стал посылать за ведьмаком. Можно сказать, проявил терпение в критический момент. И не зря.

2

Эмгыр планировал взять Новиград лично. Но не насильно: он желал овладеть его гордыми точеными формами мягко, по обоюдному согласию, предварительно как следует поухаживав. Однако переправа через Понтар прошла тяжело, несмотря на организованный информаторами Ваттье и людьми Морврана саботаж разрозненных реданских разведчиков. Город полыхал бесовским Огнем, полыхал ярко, зло, а со стороны Врат Славы из каналов поднимался смрадный канализационный газ. Хуже всего, сами врата были опущены и, по докладам, отряды изнутри города не смогли даже подобраться к сторожевым башням.

Эмгыр отдал приказ призвать ливень. Филиппа, не будучи мастерицей в вопросах погоды, делегировала эту обязанность дружине деревенских ведуний, собранной по задворкам квази-свободной Темерии, в частности, Велена. Все, кого Радовид и Иерарх Хеммельфарт вынудили скрываться, вышли бороться за право свободно применять магию, а толстые кошельки помогли подсластить горькое зелье присяги.

Филиппа презрительно оглядывала свою маленькую бормочущую армию. Эмгыр не стал вслушиваться в речитатив заклинаний. Было тревожно: Цирилла имела друзей в Новиграде и агрессивно не одобрила сложившийся план, но Эмгыр уже уступил ей право решать, как быть со Скеллиге. Ему же самому нужна была реальная победа, сильная, решительная. Персональная. Почти невероятная.

Тяжелые тучи нависли низко над площадями города, который был так близко и притом оставался таким же недоступным, как счастливый конец трагического романа. Эмгыр всматривался в дымную мглу, прикрывая нос и рот перчаткой, отсчитывал секунды. Обороняющиеся не транжирили стрелы, явно полагая свою позицию недвижимой. Плохой знак. Эмгыр готов был заплатить людьми за заведомо гладкое проникновение, но ступать первым в безвестность было слишком рискованно. Ценность его жизни в последние месяцы возросла: Цирилла нуждалась в его содействии и совете.

Сверкнули молнии. Никакого грома. В освещенной пламенем и магией тишине ворота наконец поехали вверх с диким скрежетом. Раздался взрыв – и следом стон стали, звонкий и болезненный, но короткий, поразительно короткий. А потом еще один, и еще, глуше, и снова звонче. И ни одного выкрика.

Эмгыр натянул поводья, почувствовал зеркальное движение Имперы вокруг. Поднялись щиты. Отряды господ Карло Вареса и Франсиса Бедлама должны были действовать иначе, но ситуация переменилась, а вместе с ней переменилась и тактика. Ворота открылись: осталось довериться намеченному плану. Если точнее, самой сложной части: довериться людям.

3

На главной площади догорали костры. Ведуньи бились с дождем, выжимали из туч остатки капель, пока Филиппа с нескрываемым удовлетворением прожаривала холодным огнем жрецов и охотников на ведьм, которых помнила поименно. Эмгыр позволил ей мстить свободно, выслушал доклады и передал Морврану командование, а сам направился в Пассифлору.

«Главная эрогенная зона Вольного Города» полнилась ранеными бойцами, лекарями, гонцами и шлюхами. Представительная дама, величаемая маркизой, командовала закрепившимся штабом не хуже генерала.

– Где он? – потребовал Эмгыр, жестом пресекая поклон. Маркиза кликнула девочку, и та провела его на второй этаж, в угловую комнатку, оформленную в антураже северного будуара.

Эмгыр отпустил девочку, велел своим гвардейцам отступить на три шага.

Ведьмак Геральт подарил ему Новиград. На этот раз сдержать порыв было невозможно.

– Чем обязан такой щедростью, ведьмак? Сначала Радовид, теперь – крупнейшая жемчужина Севера. Жеребца на сей раз будет мало.

Ведьмак отодвинул руку, которой прикрывал мертвецки бледное, со вздутыми черными венами, лицо. Он выглядел диким, несмотря на абсолютно приземленную белую рубаху поверх крепкой перевязи. Крови Эмгыр не заметил, но ранен ведьмак был существенно, если до сих пор лежал.

– Императорское Величество, – буркнул тот. – Лично. Какая честь.

– Ты бы предпочел получить благодарность от генерала Воорхиса или кого-то пониже званием?

– Я бы предпочел выпить, поесть и выспаться.

– Оставьте нас, – Эмгыр глянул на гвардейцев. – И закройте за собой дверь.

Ведьмак насмешливо пронаблюдал исход имперской охраны, поерзал на кровати, присаживаясь, покосился на мечи, прислоненные к стене на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Поморщился. Но комментировать не стал.

– Выпьем, – Эмгыр налил в две стопки из первой попавшейся бутылки, протянул одну ведьмаку. Тот принюхался по-собачьи.

– Не боишься, что отравят?

– Не боюсь, но всегда ожидаю. Чем пахнет?

– Реданской травяной настойкой.

– С ядом?

– Смотря что считать ядом, – глотнул, отер белые губы. – Ничего, можешь употреблять, не помрешь.

Эмгыр выпил. Было невкусно.

– Благодарю тебя, ведьмак.

– Я не для тебя ворота открывал.

– А для кого же? Кто еще вздумал брать Новиград сегодня?

Ведьмак помолчал. К его лицу буквально на глазах возвращалась краска, если отсутствие черноты можно было назвать краской.

– Молчишь. Жалеешь, что посодействовал?

– Не жалею. – Отвернулся, вертя в ловких пальцах стопку. Правая рука, что на перевязи, качнулась, будто он уже забыл о ране.

– Охотники перебили всех, кто шел к воротам. Всех, ведьмак. Ты один выстоял. Я не знал, что ты в городе, а если бы и знал, то помыслить не смог, что ты зайдешь так далеко. Защищать людей, гражданских, друзей своих, – безусловно...

– Я не буду объясняться перед тобой, Эмгыр. Новиград твой. Бери и, если сможешь удержать, владей.

– Уже владею.

Ведьмак посмотрел ему в глаза тяжелым, долгим взглядом.

– Да, – наконец протянул он.

Эмгыр налил ему еще. Сам воздержался.

– Спрашивай.

Ведьмак выпил. Прикрыл глаза надолго. Все-таки сказал:

– Они живы? Корина и Сара. Живы?

Эмгыр присел в изножье постели, заставляя ведьмака сощуриться.

– Неподалеку от Врат Славы нашли раненую – не то девочку, не то нечисть. Билась в истерике. Удалось выяснить, что ее зовут Сара, и что она ищет подругу, которую часом раньше утащили в башню охотники на ведьм. Как ее звали, мне не доложили, но ее нашли беспробудно спящей. Она лежит здесь, в Пассифлоре, на третьем этаже. Можешь спросить лекаря.

Ведьмак вновь помолчал. Казалось, его дыхание стало ровнее.

– А Сара? С ней что?

– Сбежала. Не догнали.

На это ведьмак улыбнулся.

– И не догоните.

Эмгыр кивнул. 

Помолчали.

– Орден, пожалуй. Золотой орден Великого Солнца второй степени за доблесть и отвагу в бою. И титул. Барон, полагаю, тебя устроит? Земли поближе к столице, разумеется.

Ведьмак рассмеялся хрипло, закашлялся, снова стал смеяться и долго не мог остановиться.

– Я предельно серьезен, – сказал Эмгыр. – Каковы бы ни были твои мотивы, важен результат. У меня было несколько запасных планов, однако в итоге я взял неприступный город, пролив минимум крови. Благодаря тебе. И я не буду спрашивать на этот раз, что ты желаешь получить взамен. Инициатива наказуема, или, если точнее, награждаема. Уверен, твоя дочь меня в этом поддержит. Здесь теперь Нильфгаард, сэр Геральт.

Ведьмак прекратил веселиться.

– Значит, титулуешь меня насильно.

– Я бы предпочел по согласию, но если ты продолжишь сопротивляться...

– Ясно, – сказал ведьмак. – Понял. Медаль оставь себе, а бароном, черт уж с тобой, буду. Лишь бы только не Кровавым.

4

Эмгыр распорядился Иерарха сжечь банально – с маслом и без магии. Филиппе достало рассудительности не встревать: во-первых, она уже сбросила пар в первые часы на территории Новиграда, во-вторых, признавала, что полностью искоренять культ Вечного Огня было бы недальновидно. Нужно было лишить его зубов, но не языка: казни прочих охотников на ведьм должны были последовать позже, тихо, без суеты; священникам же досталась свобода при условии строгого соблюдения закона, запрещающего любую агрессию в адрес практиков магии и представителей Старших Народов.

Ведьмак присутствовал на казни Иерарха. Стоял в углу площади и неотрывно смотрел на огонь, слушал крики и хрипы, казалось, с угрюмым удовлетворением. Эмгыр знал все о его личных мотивах и, признаться, немного завидовал: сам он давно не испытывал удовлетворения от свершившейся мести.

Через несколько дней выдался повод вызвать ведьмака к себе. Возникла потребность нанять сопровождающего для зачистки канализаций от трупоедов, на что тот согласился без колебаний.

Они оба знали, что титул и подданство – не более чем формальность. Если барон Геральт и собирался когда-либо ступить на свои новые земли, то лишь в качестве повода для совместных с дочерью шуток. Он оставался ведьмаком и жил как ведьмак: даже виноградник в Туссенте не удержал его надолго.

– Оплату получишь наличными. Полагаю, лишними не будут. Доступ к твоим новым средствам откроется вскорости, как только уладят формальности с банком Вивальди.

Ведьмак кивнул. Он был спокоен, не дерзил и не провоцировал склоки, как обычно бывало.

– Цирилла присоединится ко мне в Новиграде по окончании тура по провинциям, – сказал Эмгыр. – Месяц, быть может, немного больше.

Ведьмак ушел исполнять контракт бодрым шагом, а назавтра вернулся за оплатой с привычной ухмылкой и острым на язык. От его внимания не укрылось, что император выбрал нанять его в личном порядке для рядового ведьмачьего задания, какое мог ему передать любой лакей.

– Твой новый статус предполагает больше уважения, – чувствуя, что зря сотрясает воздух ложью, сказал Эмгыр. 

– И часто ты баронов за утопцами на охоту посылаешь?

Вопрос был риторический. Эмгыр велел налить вина и указал ведьмаку на стул напротив. Тот сел, лишь учуяв аромат Сангреаля.

– Что празднуем? – еще один вопрос риторического характера, но Эмгыр хотел говорить с ним, поэтому ответил:

– Окончательное рушение прославленного ведьмачьего нейтралитета. В прошлый раз, когда мы пили вместе, я упустил возможность поднять тост. 

Ведьмак сверкнул глазами зло, но, удивительное дело, огрызаться не стал.

– Неужели смирился? – Эмгыр не без удовольствия подлил масла в огонь.

– Смиряться не с чем, – неожиданно сказал ведьмак прямо и просто. – Нейтралитет – иллюзия. Правду говорила Трисс. Все дело в мотивации. Выпьем, Ваше Императорское Величество.

Выпили. Эмгыр наблюдал за тем, как ведьмак смакует вино, и лишь пригубил свое.

– Ты можешь быть полезен Нильфгаарду. Полезен Цирилле.

– Если она захочет моей помощи, она ее попросит. А до тех пор я буду полезен, как прежде: всем и никому.

Эмгыр подавил раздражение усилием воли. С ведьмаком категорически невозможно было вести беседу, когда их не связывало общее дело.

– Поедешь в Велен после войны.

– Контракт?

– Полагаю, не один. Цирилла упоминала, что у вас осталось там незавершенное дело с некой ведьмой. Я хочу очистить эти земли. На это потребуется время и человеческие ресурсы. Не вижу лучшего применения своей армии в мирное время.

– Поставишь меня во главе армии на этот раз?

– Если хочешь.

Ведьмак улыбнулся, покачал головой. Выпил вина.

– А сейчас? До конца войны?

– Ты спрашиваешь так, будто я – твой Император.

Ведьмак рассмеялся искренне.

– Чувство юмора. Ну, теперь я точно повидал на свете все.

– Сейчас делай что хочешь, – Эмгыр махнул рукой. И добавил вдруг, сам себя удивляя: – Если я доживу до конца войны, я найду тебе занятие, будь уверен.

Ведьмак сощурился, словно пытаясь пробурить взглядом насквозь.

– Ты болен чем-то?

– Нет, – Эмгыр слабо улыбнулся. – Благодарю, что беспокоишься.

Ведьмак посмотрел скептически.

– Тебе бы почивать на лаврах, а ты уже делишь собственную неубитую шкуру.

– Издержки положения.

– Понимаю. Не понимаю только, почему ты напрямик не попросишь.

– О чем? – Эмгыр приподнял брови вместе с бокалом.

– Поправь меня, император, если ошибаюсь: ты нужен Цири, а стало быть, в моих интересах не дать тебе преждевременно, как бы так повежливее, почить. Однако ты все ходишь вокруг да около. Ордена, титулы, контракты, пространные речи благодарности... Непохоже на тебя.

– Непохоже на меня – просить.

– Ну, мог бы приказать, посмотрел бы, что получится.

Эмгыр отвернулся. На душе было странно, словно бы тяжело, но это была приятная тяжесть на месте едва начавшей заполняться пустоты.

– Ты останешься, ведьмак.

– Приказываешь?

– Повелеваю. Геральт?

Удивить не удалось, но неукоснительного внимания было достаточно.

– Я знаю. Она твоя дочь тоже. Ваше Величество.

5

Первое покушение не заставило себя долго ждать. Оно было глупым и отчаянным. Геральт ловко отбил стрелу, пущенную из тяжеловесного арбалета с противоположной крыши, и уже через десять минут гвардейцы притащили к императорским ногам молодую женщину в ободранной форме охотницы на ведьм. Ее глаза сияли ненавистью, а у Геральта лицо сделалось печальное.

– Вы знакомы? – Эмгыр велел гвардейцам расступиться.

– Встречались, – уклончиво сказал Геральт.

– Есть ли причины пощадить ее?

Геральт удивленно вскинулся, а потом опустил голову.

– Она не остановится. Верно, Тамара?

Женщина разразилась долгим пылким монологом про Вечный Огонь и праведную войну против нечисти, которую обязана была продолжать вопреки гибели братьев по оружию. Братьев, которых проклятый захватчик казнил без суда и следствия.

– Следствие было, – задумчиво сказал Эмгыр. – Судом, действительно, решили пренебречь в условиях недостатка времени и при наличии исчерпывающих доказательств виновности.

– Мы можем сослать ее к Синим Горам, – тихо сказал Геральт. – Я знаю, как найти ее семью... Ее отец однажды помог Цири.

Эмгыр не поколебался.

– В темницу, – приказал гвардейцам. – До суда, – добавил, подчеркнуто обращаясь к женщине. – Со мной, Геральт.

Сели в кабинете, достали вина. Геральт некоторое время рассматривал книги, собранные Сигизмундом Дийкстрой, но он уже не находил забавным, что император предпочел превратить городские купальни в свою личную резиденцию вместо того, чтобы занять дворец бывшего Иерарха.

– Темерка, судя по акценту. Горс Велен?

– Близко. Дочь Филлипа Стренгера.

– Ах вот как.

– Да, вот так.

– Шутка про Кровавого барона стала понятней.

Геральт улыбнулся вяло.

– Долгая история, если честно.

– У меня есть время.

– Давай только нальем чего-нибудь покрепче.

Тамару Стренгер повесили через четыре дня. Суд был коротким, исчерпывающим. От милости, предложенной закулисно, фанатичка грубо отказалась, чем не удивила никого. Милость, впрочем, предназначалась вовсе не ей. Эмгыр полагал, что это очевидно, до тех пор, пока Геральт не сказал:

– Я не думал, что ты всерьез.

Он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как тело волокут на сожжение. С некоторых пор он взялся лично следить, чтобы все меры против появления трупоедов неукоснительно соблюдались.

– Я всегда серьезен.

Геральт развел руками.

– Когда не шутишь. Только не говори: «Я никогда не шучу».

– Также я никогда не лгу, – напомнил Эмгыр. Геральт рассмеялся.

6

– Меня поражает твой оптимизм. Неизбывный. Искать лучшее в людях, нелюдях, чудищах. Граничит с наивностью, вот только ты не наивен. Полагаю, все дело в жизненном опыте.

– У нас не настолько большая разница в возрасте, Дани.

– Не зови меня так.

– Раздражает?

Эмгыр подумал.

– Нет. Просто я – не тот человек, что носил это имя. Обращаясь ко мне так, ты обращаешься к устаревшей личине, если не сказать больше: к покойнику. Ты хочешь поговорить с Дани, Геральт?

Геральт тоже подумал.

– Нет. Я понял тебя. Не буду больше.

– Алкоголь и купанье делают тебя покладистым.

– А тебя – откровенным.

– Раздражает?

– Нет.

– Удивляет?

– Не гадайте, Ваше Величество. Императору не к лицу допытываться.

Эмгыр улыбнулся.

– Ошибаешься. Императору к лицу все, что не наносит вреда Империи.

Геральт пожал плечами. Вытянул руку из-под воды, быстро, как ребенок, боящийся замерзнуть, схватил стопку с бортика.

– Где она?

– О ком ты?

– Цирилла. Фальшивая Цирилла. Та девочка...

Эмгыр долго не отвечал.

– В безопасности.

– Ты повесил всех, кто был причастен к ее появлению. К обману. А от нее – не избавился? Рискованно.

– Поверишь ли, если скажу, что едва на ней не женился?

Геральт вытаращился на Эмгыра, не донеся стопку до рта.

– Зачем?..

– Вот и я подумал: зачем?.. – Эмгыр вздохнул. Довольно алкоголя на сегодня. – Я под влиянием момента было решил, что смогу дать ей то, что ей нужно. Чего она хочет. Понял, что солгал себе, и не пошел до конца.

– Чего она хотела? Быть императрицей?

Эмгыр фыркнул несдержанно.

– Великое Солнце, зачем ей Империя. Она всего лишь хотела что-то для кого-то значить. Быть кем-то. Иметь дом. Быть чьей-то. Принадлежать.

– Тебе?..

– Почему бы и нет? Я хорошо забочусь о тех, кто принадлежит мне.

Пришел черед Геральта фыркать.

– Ты не согласен, Геральт?

– Не мне судить. Только если ты думаешь, что Цири сейчас принадлежит тебе, ты глубоко ошибаешься.

– Цирилла принадлежит Империи. Как и я сам, пока жив. Но я не хочу говорить с тобой о дочери. Давай побеседуем о чем-нибудь другом.

В полумраке бани глаза Геральта неестественно светились желто-зеленым. Смотреть ему в глаза было тяжело, но не страшно или неприятно. Просто он видел больше, чем другие, хотя одновременно бывал до смешного слеп.

– Ты уже второй раз за последние недели упоминаешь свою грядущую смерть. «Если доживу», «пока жив». Что заставляет тебя бояться сейчас сильнее, чем обычно?

– Я не боюсь.

– Все боятся, не лги. Я сам боюсь до чертиков. Вроде один раз уже умирал, а все равно боюсь...

– Я не лгу. Если бы боялся, давно сошел бы с ума. Но... – Эмгыр поколебался, отвел взгляд. – Я не хочу умирать.

– Ты говоришь так, будто это какое-то невероятное желание, – Геральт говорил тихо, низко, размеренно, пытаясь понять, докопаться. – Как будто раньше ты не хотел жить, а теперь хочешь, и никак не можешь к этому привыкнуть.

Эмгыр покачал головой, снова встречая дикий кошачий взор.

– Почти угадал. Почти.

Оба умолкли. Журчание воды убаюкивало, успокаивало. Эмгыр мог бы рассказать больше. О том, что был готов отдать фальшивой княжне сердце, но совесть в последний момент остановила, не позволив изображать любовь телесную ради того, чтобы быть любимым еще одной невинной женщиной. О том, как обольстительно изгибался на постели Вильгефорц, великолепный в статной мужественной красоте воина, не тщедушного мага, и как сладко было владеть им, а после – не менее удовлетворяюще занимать разум планированием скорой мести. О том, как учился заплетать четырехлетней дочери косы в стиле воительниц Скеллиге... Длинные тугие косы из густых белых волос, свободно спадающих на широкие, покрытые шрамами плечи.

– Пойду-ка я, не то прямо тут усну.

– Спи, если хочешь. Я тебя не гоню.

Геральт уснул. Или сделал вид, что спит.

7

Завоевание Третогора получилось стремительным и блестящим. Ни часу без доклада, лишь минимальные отступления от основного хода кампании. 

Геральт ошивался в зале что в первый день, что во второй, и лишь на третий отлучился в таверну к другу-барду. Его интересовала битва, хотя он и делал вид, что скучает. 

– Еще одно покушение на мою персону тебя бы развлекло? – спросил Эмгыр, когда тот вернулся ближе к ночи, трезвый, но расслабленный. Геральт насмешливо покосился на гвардейцев вокруг и развел руками, будто бы говоря: да, но эти ребята расстроятся.

– Я начинаю думать, что в Новиграде тебе ничто особенно не угрожает. Фанатиков ты всех уже сжег или повесил...

– Ты думал, что я возглавлю наступление на Третогор лично? – догадался Эмгыр. – Хм. Более того, ты собирался удержать меня от подобного безрассудства. Как патриотично, барон. Все согласно учениям Великого Солнца.

– Ты стал саркастичнее в последнее время. И не стесняешься зрителей.

Пожалуй, в этом Геральт был прав. Не в том тоне они вели беседы, чтобы даже Импере дозволено было становиться их свидетелями.

– Что ж. Я распоряжусь повесить тебя на рассвете. За дерзость.

Геральт склонил голову, пряча улыбку.

– Как будет угодно Вашему Императорскому Величеству.

Рассвет они встретили на Мосту Святого Григора. Эмгыр, как и всегда, вышел на прогулку по городу в громоздкой тяжелой броне поверх зимней одежды; Геральт, облаченный в отороченную мехом кожу, по сравнению с ним выглядел еще более быстрым и ловким, чем был на самом деле.

– Как ощущается победа?

– Как данность.

– Что тогда с поражениями? Рвешь и мечешь?

– Поражения ощущаются как ошибки, которые требуется исправить. Знакомо тебе это чувство?

– Знакомо. Только исправить редко удается.

Рассвет над Новиградом немного напоминал рассвет над Нильфгаардом. Менее яркие краски, воздух жестче и смраднее, но солнце было одинаково везде: огромное, слепящее, обескураживающее яркостью.

– Я мог бы сказать, что мне повезло, – сказал Эмгыр, – но я не верю в везение.

– А во что веришь? Только не говори, что в Предназначение.

– В том числе. Также верю в людей.

– Издеваешься.

– Ты – нет?

– Я? Конечно. Но это я, а это ты.

Эмгыр хмыкнул согласно.

– Вера в людей не обязательно подразумевает доверие, Геральт.

– Я знаю.

– Ты раздражаешься на меня. Не сердись.

– Это приказ?

– Если хочешь.

Геральт взбешенно тряхнул головой, сложил руки на груди.

– Это все твой долг, да? Который ты обязан мне выплатить. За проклятье, за неразглашение твоей тайны, за Цири, за Новиград?

– Радовид. Не забывай о Радовиде. И Дийкстре.

– Убийство Радовида – коллективное предприятие. А Дийкстра не оставил мне выбора.

– В отличие от тебя, мне важен результат, не мотивация. Вернон Роше получил свой самый желанный приз за участие в вашем коллективном предприятии. А что получил ты? Ненужный титул и сомнительную честь защищать мою жизнь ради благополучия Цириллы.

– Мне ничего не нужно от тебя, Эмгыр.

– Ничего. Так почему ты в самом деле здесь? Почему так свято веришь в то, что Цирилла не управится с Империей без меня?

– Я не уверен, что она готова воевать. А у тебя впереди еще часть Редании и Каэдвен. Пути назад уже нет.

– Морвран управится с этим менее чем за полгода. Но ты недооцениваешь свою дочь.

– Я недооцениваю твою дочь, возможно. Свою оцениваю адекватно.

– Вы встречались в Туссенте, верно? Она нанесла тебе визит. Она писала.

– Сама писала, или тебе присылают доклады?

– И то, и другое. Она писала, что ей показалось, будто ты наконец обрел дом. Но вместо того, чтобы перезимовать там, ты вернулся в Новиград и очутился в самом центре военного конфликта. Пойми мое удивление.

– Я приехал навестить друзей.

– И защитить несколько тысяч нелюдей. 

Геральт отвернулся. Ветер с залива вздымал его белые волосы, молодой солнечный свет гладил густую бороду, в которой собирались кристаллики инея. Он выглядел старым, мудрым, вечным, как Aen Sidhe, но абсолютно лишенным их породы и врожденной заносчивости. 

В нем было слишком много добра. А может быть, как раз достаточно.

– Жемчужина Севера, – Эмгыр провел рукой вдоль горизонта. – Стоит того, чтобы ее защищать, не так ли?

– Черная жемчужина. Теперь.

– Черные стоят дороже.

Геральт развернулся, облокотился на парапет. Посмотрел на Эмгыра, на солнце, на возвышающийся невдалеке храм, где по-прежнему полыхал Вечный Огонь, но теперь, можно было надеяться, он горел там для того, чтобы согревать.

– Да, – сказал наконец. И улыбнулся.


End file.
